MR SLEEPING
by Seokkie
Summary: hanya sepenggal cerita konyol seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang terinspirasi dari lagu lama. "Dasar Mr. Sleeping! Daripada lo sia-sia tidur mulu, mending belajar sono!"/ "Tuh, buku buat lo! Itu dikasih Noona gue, selamet mimpi indah dan semoga ada pangeran yang sudi buat nyium lo!"/ "SLEEPING BEAUTY?"


MR. SLEEPING

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Hyuk Jae

- Lee Donghae

and other

* * *

_Bangun tidur, tidur lagi_

_Bangun lagi, tidur lagi_

_Banguuun… tidur lagi_

berasal dari alarm sebuah HP iPhone 5, yang tergeletak sembarangan di atas meja disamping tempat tidur.

Pemiliknya adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang kini masih ngorok dan memonopoli tempat tidur bersprei biru itu dengan tubuh tewasnya.

Kemudian dia langsung terbangun dengan posisi terduduk, begitu mendengar alarm HP yang berbunyi lagu 'Bangun Tidur' milik almarhum mbah Surip tersebut.

Menguap sebentar, mengucek mata sebentar, kemudian menggeliat sebentar. Setelah melakukan ketiga ritual barusan, barulah pemuda berambut kecoklatan ini mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar.

"Berisik mulu, gue matiin, nih!" Kyuhyun memencet screen warna merah diponselnya dan otomatis lagu milik almarhum mbah Surip pun terhenti di tengah jalan. Setelah mematikan alarm miliknya, Kyuhyun tidur lagi.

_Bangun tidur, tidur lagi_

_Bangun lagi, tidur lagi_

_Banguuun… tidur lagi _

Baru saja Kyuhyun bermimpi makan duren berdua dengan Julia Perez, lagu milik almarhum mbah Surip itu terdengar lagi dan dia pun terbangun lagi. Otomatis, mimpi indahnya kencan berduaan dengan Julia Perez pupus begitu saja.

"SHIT! Perasaan alarmnya dah gue matiin deh!"

Dengan sadis dan penuh angkara murka Tuan muda Cho itu melempar ponsel iPhone 5 miliknya keluar jendela dan mendarat di atas genteng tetangga. Setelah itu, dia berjingkat seperti maling dan kembali meringkuk ke tempat tidur king sizenya yang nyaman

_Bangun tidur…_

Kyuhyun terbangun kembali secara otomatis ketika mendengar lagu yang sama kembali berdengung di telinganya.

_Tidur lagi…_

Karena merasa lirik selanjutnya menyuruhnya untuk tidur lagi, Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya dan tidur kembali.

_Bangun lagi…_

Kyuhyun bangun kembali dengan posisi terduduk.

_Tidur lagi…_

Kemudian, tubuhnya merosot dan seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidur lagi. Begitulah yang dilakukannya berulang-ulang, tubuhnya naik-turun seperti jungkat-jungkit taman kanak-kanak sampai lagu itu berhenti.

Kyuhyun bangkit lagi, kepalanya godek-godek dan menerawang sekeliling kamarnya.

"Lagu dari mana, sih! Perasaan hape gue dah gue buang!" gerutunya keki.

_Habis bangun, terus mandi _

_Tidak lupa, senam pagi_

_Kalau lupaaa… tidur lagi…_

Kyuhyun menajamkan telinga kelincinya untuk mencari asal suara tersebut. Kemudian dia menggeblak dengan nistanya begitu tahu ternyata suara itu berasal dari hyungnya Cho Kibum yang nyanyi di kamar mandi sebelah.

"Pantesan suaranya cempreng banget…" desahnya dengan posisi mencium bantal.

Kyuhyun kemudian teringat sesuatu. Dia telah membuang HP kesayangannya yang jelas-jelas tidak berdosa, dan tak sampai beberapa detik berikutnya si pemuda itu pun menangis meraung-raung.

07.00 a.m (Waktu Korea Selatan)

Dengan sempoyongan dan penampilan menjijikkan seperti seorang pecandu narkoba, Kyuhyun melangkah gontai ke dalam kamar mandi dan tak lupa menyambar handuknya yang dijemur di balkon kamar.

Sebelumnya, dia berkali-kali mencoba mendobrak pintu kamar mandi ini yang merupakan satu-satunya kamar mandi di lantai atas, karena hyungnya yang bernama Kibum memonopoli seenaknya sambil mendendangkan lagu mbah Surip.

Sekiranya sudah dua jam Kibum mendekam di kamar mandi itu, seakan menunggu ajal menjemput di dalam sana. Kyuhyun yang mulai panas dan sebal lantaran usahanya menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi ternyata sia-sia belaka, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu sebelum Kibum berkata:

"_kyu, gue lagi boker. Belom gue siram."_

Dan Kyuhyun pun mengurungkan niatnya mendobrak karena menurutnya jika pintu ini terbuka, bau semerbak akan menyebar kemana-mana.

Jadilah Kyuhyun menunggu hyungnya dengan sabar sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Satu jam kemudian, Kibum keluar.

"_Aa—h, leganyaaa…" _

"_Gila lo! Lo sembelit, ya?!" _bentak Kyuhyun kasar pada hyungnya yang dianggapnya bodoh itu.

"_Kok lo tau, kyu? Iya nih, saking kerasnya kotoran gue, keramik WC sampai pecah."_ Jawab Kibum enteng.

Kyuhyun merasa ingin muntah mengingat pertengkarannya dengan sungmin tadi. Dan dia rasa mungkin kakak bodohnya itu sekarang sedang mengantri di warung Mbok chulie untuk membeli obat wasir.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke atas tekel biru kamar mandi, menutup pintu dan menggantungkan handuknya di gantungan.

Secara tidak sengaja, matanya melirik ke arah WC dan ternyata hyungnya itu tidak main-main. Porselennya pecah. 'Gila, ya? Emang Kibum boker beton?' batinnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Kemudian dia memutar keran dengan tangan kanannya dan tidak beberapa lama air pun mengucur keluar dari _shower_ dan membasahi tubuhnya.

Tanpa menyabuni tubuhnya-anggap saja mandi bebek- Kyuhyun langsung menyambar handuk dan mengeringkan badannya. kemudian dia bergegas ke dalam kamar dan berganti baju.

_Habis bangun, terus mandi_

_Tidak lupa, senam pagi_

_Kalau lupaaa…tidur lagi_

Setelah siap dan rapi, Kyuhyun meregangkan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok kamarnya. Pukul 07.15.a.m

'Si babo datangnya masih sepuluh menit lagi.' Pikirnya seraya menyunggingkan seulas senyum, kemudian dia merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan berniat tidur lagi.

"KYUHYUNNNN…!"

Baru saja Kyuhyun mendaratkan kepalanya ke atas bantal yang empuk, sebuah suara nan cempreng dari arah luar rumah memanggilnya.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Donghae yang menjemputnya setiap pagi? Dan seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Donghae menjemputnya dengan sebuah sepeda ontel tua.

Dan tak dapat dielakkan pula, Kyuhyun yang gengsian pasti selalu protes dan mengomel, ketika dia harus digonceng Donghae di atas sepeda ontel yang menurutnya sangatlah tidak elit itu. Namun bukanlah Donghae namanya kalau tidak ambil pusing dengan gerutuan temannya satu itu.

"Babo! gue turun di sini!" pekik Kyuhyun ketika sepeda ontel Donghae tinggal berjarak dua puluh meter dari sekolahnya Seoul Art And Ferformans High School.

"Lo, gak sampai sekolah, kyu?" Tanya Donghae heran.

"Masa Cho boncengan naik sepeda ontel, sih! Ntar apa kata orang?" Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuhnya dari dudukan sepeda dan menapakkan kakinya di trotoar.

"Dasar jaim! Ya udah, gue tinggal!" Donghae mengkebut sepedanya dan memasuki gerbang sekolah, tak lupa menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Huh, kalau aja motor gue gak masuk bengkel, gue pasti berangkat naik motor!" gumam Kyuhyun sok kaya (danEmangKaya), dan dia pun berjalan kaki dua puluh meter hingga sampai di gerbang Seoul Arts And Performing School.

Kyuhyun melemparkan tas selempangnya di kursi yang sebangku dengan Donghae, sebelum sebuah tangan kurus milik pemuda berambut putih menarik tasnya dan menjatuhkannya di lantai.

"Hari ini gue duduk sama Donghae." Kata pemuda berambut putih itu dengan wajah dingin.

"Dasar bastard lo!" teriak Kyuhyun dan dia pun mencengkeram kerah pemuda rambut putih tersebut.

"Eunhyuk! Kyuhyun! Jangan berantem!" teriak Donghae dari bangku belakang. Rupanya cowok yang satu ini sedang sibuk menyalin PR milik YoonA, dan merasa terganggu oleh pertengkaran pemuda berambut model coklat dan pemuda berambut putih di bangku depan.

"Cih!" Kyuhyun memungut tasnya dan melemparnya ke bangku sebelah bangku milik Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Kemudian dia memandang tajam ke arah Eunhyuk yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Apaan lo liat-liat? Jangan bilang lo naksir gue." Ujar Eunhyuk sinis pada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memelototinya seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Najis! Gue masih NORMAL lagian kalo pun gue GAY, gue gak sudi sama cowok psikopat macam lo!" balas Kyuhyun bengis.

Eunhyuk yang malas menanggapi pura-pura membolak-balik buku Fisika dan membenamkan wajahnya di buku.

"Alah, sok pinter lo!" ejek Kyuhyun.

"Suka-suka gue." Tepis Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun merasa darahnya sudah mendidih tetapi dia memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan pertengkarannya dengan lelaki yang menurutnya psikopat bernama Eunhyuk itu, jadi dia lebih memilih untuk tidur saja.

DUAK!

Baru saja hendak memejamkan matanya dengan damai, sebuah buku Fisika setebal dosanya menghantam kepala Kyuhyun sehingga rambutnya miring sebelah.

"Dasar Mr. Sleeping! Daripada lo sia-sia tidur mulu, mending belajar sono!" ceramah Eunhyuk tanpa rasa bersalah, padahal dia yang menimpuk Kyuhyun dengan buku Fisika tebal itu.

"AAARRRGH..! BRENGSEK ! ANJING LO!"

Setelah puas memuntahkan seluruh isi kebun binatang dan sumpah serapah pada Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun kembali meringkuk di kursi dan jatuh tertidur kembali di meja bangkunya.

Memang, Kyuhyun dijuluki sebagai Mr. Sleeping di kelasnya karena hobinya yang tidur melulu. Sebaliknya dengan Eunhyuk, dia adalah orang yang doyan melek dan hobi begadang, mungkin itulah sebabnya Kyuhyun menganggapnya psikopat karena dia pikir aneh sekali ada orang yang sepanjang malam selalu begadang.

Seorang guru berambut hitam panjang memasuki ruang kelas Donghae dkk, membuat para murid yang begitu ramai langsung diam dan suasana kelas langsung mirip kompleks kuburan.

Kim Kangin nama guru itu. Sekilas guru itu memang nampak killer, dan memang begitulah kenyataannya. Dia adalah guru Fisika yang tidak tanggung-tanggung mempermalukan muridnya jika berbuat sedikit kesalahan. Oleh karena itu, hampir seluruh siswa di Seoul Arts And Performing School membencinya.

"Anak-anak, sekarang bapak akan menjelaskan tentang hukum Newton…" Kangin maju ke depan kelas dan menggoreskan spidol hitam di papan tulis, sebelum terdengar suara mencurigakan dari bangku pojok dekat tembok.

"Zzzzz…."

"…Apakah itu suara lebah?" Tanya Kangin pada muridnya dengan tampang idiot.

"Bukan pak, itu suara Kyuhyun ngorok!" teriak Changmin keras-keras diiringi tawa murid sekelas, bahkan fansgirl Kyuhyun pun ikut cekikikan.

Kangin melangkahkan kakinya ke bangku Kyuhyun, kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan bahu pemilik bangku tersebut yang masih enak-enakan ngiler.

"Kyuhyun?" panggilnya.

"Zzzz… ah, Hyung, PSPku…" igau Kyuhyun tidak jelas.

"CHO KYUHYUN?!" seru Kangin dengan suara lebih keras, dan sukses membuat pemuda berambut Coklat itu terjungkal dari kursinya.

"ZZzz… eh, bapak…" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Awas kalau berani tidur lagi!" bentak Kangin dan dia kembali ke depan kelas untuk menulis di papan.

_Bangun tidur, tidur lagi_

_Bangun lagi, tidur lagi_

_Banguuun, tidur lagi…_

"Huh… persetan dengannya…" desis Kyuhyun, dan tak beberapa lama lagi dia menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja dan kembali tertidur.

"CHO KYUHYUN! BERDIRI DI LUAR KELAS, SEKARANG!" seru Kangin penuh amarah.

"Cih… sial!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian bergegas keluar dari kelas dan tak lupa mengusap mulutnya yang basah karena liur. Tawa siswa sekelas pun membahana.

"Dasar guru keparat!" serapah Kyuhyun ketika dia sudah berdiri di luar kelas. Benar-benar hal yang memalukan baginya, seorang Cho Kyuhyun kepergok ketiduran dan dipermalukan di hadapan satu kelas. Belum lagi dihukum berdiri.

Ingin rasanya hari ini cepat berakhir dan dia bisa pulang ke rumah untuk tidur dengan damai.

"GROOOKK…!"

Tak sampai beberapa menit kemudian, Cho Kyuhyun tertidur lagi dengan posisi berdiri, jelas sekali terlihat gelembung yang muncul dari hidungnya. Hebat, sambil berdiri pun masih bisa tidur.

.

.

.

KRIIIINGG…!

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan para siswa berduyun-duyun keluar kelas. Sebagian ada juga yang mentertawakan Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur dan parahnya lagi, dia tidak sadar kalau bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering.

"Wow, Kyuhyun keren ya, tidur sambil berdiri." Kata Taeyon sambil cekikikan.

"Hush! Tapi dia tetep ganteng, kan?" YoonA menyikut bahu Taeyon dan mereka berdua terus berjalan sambil cekikikan.

"Dasar Mr. Sleeping!" pekik Yesung sambil geleng-geleng kepala ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang tidur berdiri sambil berpose melipat tangannya.

"Tidur pun masih sok keren.." kali ini giliran Ryewook yang geleng-geleng kepala. "Mana semangat mudanya?!"

"Zzzz… PSP…." Kyuhyun terus mengigau sampai sebuah buku lagi-lagi menghantam kepalanya. Ya, lagi-lagi ditimpuk sebuah buku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhyuk biangnya?

"Ouch!" Kyuhyun terbangun dan mengaduh, kemudian dia memasang tatapan deathglare ke arah si pelempar buku, Eunhyuk tentunya.

"Bastard! Ngapain lagi sih lo?"

"Tuh, buku buat lo! Itu dikasih Noona gue, selamet mimpi indah dan semoga ada pangeran yang sudi buat nyium lo!" teriak Eunhyuk dan ia pun cengengesan dengan Donghae, kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menimpuk pemuda berambut Putih itu dengan sepatunya, namun diurungkan niat jahatnya itu dan dia beralih memandang buku yang dilempar Eunhyuk barusan.

"Buat gue? Buku apaan nih?" Kyuhyun mendekat dan memungut buku yang terjatuh itu dengan tangan kanannya. Kemudian, dia membaca judul buku itu.

'_SLEEPING BEAUTY_'

"AAARRGGHH…! DASAR BASTARD BRENGSEKK…! GUE BUNUH LO..!"

- The End

Mind To Review.?


End file.
